Paint is always fun
by BreakingDawn468
Summary: Paint is fun to play with. SasuNaru Lemon
1. Chapter 1

This is a new SasuNaru! I had this idea for a while, but it just came to fruition. Hope you like it! Chapter 1 is a serious blowjob that is well worth your time and Chapter 2 is the Lemon, also well worth your time, really.

BD

* * *

Chapter 1

Naruto smiled as he took the lid off of the fresh paint. He took the paint stick and stirred it up to make sure it was the same color all around. He pulled out the paint brush from his back pocket and stuck it into the paint. After shaking the access off, he made one long strip on the wall. Sasuke came in through the opened door and saw Naruto finish the strip.

"What do you think your doing?" Sasuke asked as he set his paint can down. Naruto turned around and dropped the paint brush onto the tarp lying on the floor.

"What I think I'm doing Teme, is painting."

"With pink?" Sasuke asked crossing his arms.

"Yes, with pink, it's a fresh, lovely color that brightens any room." Naruto put his hands on his hips as Sasuke walked over to the wall. He took a rag out of his pocket and began to wipe the paint off.

"TEME!" Naruto yelled and tackled Sasuke, "Stop." Naruto said from on top of Sasuke.

"Get off me!" Sasuke said pushing Naruto off.

"Well, if you didn't do stupid stuff like trying to wipe my paint away I wouldn't fall on you!" Naruto said as Sasuke shoved him off and stood up.

"Don't you mean attack? And, besides, Dobe, I don't like pink."

"Well I do!" Naruto huffed.

"No, no pink." Sasuke said crossing his arms once more and leaning on the wall.

"Uh...Sasuke..." Naruto said trying to stiff a giggle and pointed to where Sasuke was leaning. Sasuke looked over and saw he was in the paint.

"...fuck..." Naruto then burst into a fit of giggles and couldn't stop as Sasuke tried to wipe the pink from his blue shirt. Sasuke gave up trying to get the paint off and threw the rag down, "Shut up." he said and pushed Naruto backward. Naruto tripped over the paint and fell as it did, landing in the pink paint. Sasuke laughed at Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined standing, paint dripping from his bottom and backside.

"How sexy Naruto." Sasuke snickered.

"Screw you!" Naruto yelled groaning at all the paint that had spilled, "That paint cost me $10!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, really!"

"Mine was only $2.50, same brand too." Naruto stuck out his tongue and took off his pants, "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't want to track paint through the house teme!" Sasuke shrugged and opened his paint, "No." Naruto said and grabbed the paint from off of the floor.

"Give it back Naruto." Sasuke said holding out his hand.

"You want it?"

"Yes."

"Ok!" Naruto swung the paint can forward and paint covered all of Sasuke and the wall behind him. Sasuke's mouth opened in shock, "There you go!" Naruto said cutely.

"Dobe..." Sasuke's voice was like ice, shaking with anger.

"Yes Sasu?" Naruto began to back away from the seething boy.

"Come here."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, you'll hurt me."

"Damn right I will!" Sasuke wiped the paint from his eyes.

"No!"  
"Naruto!" Sasuke lashed out and grabbed Naruto's arm as he turned to run. Sasuke jerked him back and Naruto fell against the paint splattered Sasuke, causing him to fall backwards. Naruto felt the cold paint touch him and he squealed as he tried to crawled away.

"SASUKE!" Naruto squealed as the cold pain covered him. Sasuke spat out paint onto Naruto's face and grabbed the rag to wipe the paint from his eyes. Naruto crawled to a standing position and grabbed his already soiled pants to try and get the paint off, only making it worse. Sasuke sighed and stood up, paint dripping onto the tarp.

"You happy now?" Sasuke asked.

"NO!" Naruto said like a four year old.

"Come on, let's go wash off." Sasuke said and began to walk to the bathroom in the hall when he realized they would need to walk on tarp, so as not to get any paint on the new rug, "Naruto."

"What?" Naruto asked behind Sasuke.

"Grab one of the tarps and lay it in front of me."

"No." Naruto said and walked onto the carpet, tracking paint everywhere. Sasuke looked at Naruto before following after him letting out a slow deep breath. They walked to the bathroom, the only one in the house, simultaneously, "Stupid teme what do you think your doing?!" Naruto said blocking Sasuke's path to the shower.

"I think I'm going to wash this paint off." he said holding up his paint covered hands.

"Not with me!"

"Naruto, this is the only bathroom in the house, where would you have me go?"

"Outside, where the hose is."

"Funny." Sasuke said stepping past Naruto and flipping the switch to turn on the shower. '

"No." Naruto said flipping it back off."

"Naruto, I will not play this game with you right now. I am covered in paint, pissed off, and want to paint the damn new room. Ok? So just suck it up, or shove it up." Sasuke said, his voice like a solid stone falling. Naruto nodded his head slowly; he didn't want anything shoved up his ass, because he knew Sasuke would keep good on his promise. Sasuke then took another moment to look at Naruto before flipping the switch again. Naruto sat on the toilet as Sasuke adjusted the heat setting on the shower. Sasuke then stripped himself on his clothing before stepping one foot in the shower. Naruto smiled as he too slipped off his clothes. He pulled the little door open and hopped in the shower with Sasuke.

"Naruto." Sasuke said without turning around.

"Sasuke...don't be mad at me..." Naruto pouted as he snuck his arms around Sasuke's waist, blue and pink paint swirling down the drain.

"Naruto, please, none of this today, tonight, maybe. I just want to get in the shower and get out then go finish painting the other room."

"But Sasu...we haven't done it in 3 days! You've been so busy with the new renovations and all...you've been too tired to play with me!" Naruto pouted leaning back against the shower walls. Sasuke turned around to look at Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto," Sasuke said and moved closer to his boyfriend, "You know I love you."

"I know you do, but...I'm not so sure my penis is in on the secret." Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"Shall I fix that for him then?"

"It would be nice..." Naruto said with a coy smile playing on his lips.

"Ok then..." Sasuke lowered his hand to Naruto's slightly erect penis and began to stroke it tenderly, touching the head and toying with the sack at the base. Naruto bit his lip and loved the feeling of the warm water hitting him with Sasuke pulling on him, "What does your penis say now?"

"He's...uh...starting to get the message." Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto, using his free had to get tangled up in Naruto's hair while continuing to stroke Naruto. His skilled hand playing on the tip and moving the slit around, sticking the tip of his finger on it to stop the pre-cum from coming out. His thumb and pinkie rubbing along the shaft as Naruto squirmed under his kisses and ministrations. He moved his finger from the slit as pre-cum came gushing out. Naruto released a sigh as Sasuke pumped harder. He removed his hand from Naruto's hair and pulled his lips back from the blissful kiss to look at Naruto's red face. The water had begun to turn colder. Sasuke reached behind him and moved the tab to make it warmer again.

"Sasu..."

"Yes Naruto?" Sasuke asked using both hands now to force Naruto into unbearable pleasure. His left hand pumping while the other moved under the balls sack to stroke Naruto's perineum. Naruto began to squirm even more at this. The perineum being one of his most sensitive spots.

"Sasuke...please..."

"Alright." Sasuke bent down on his knees and licked the head of Naruto's penis. Naruto tried to grab the wall for dear life as Sasuke took him little by little. Naruto groaned in pleasure as Sasuke finished taking him in, the whole of him encased is orgasmic heat. Sasuke then proceeded to suck and lick his penis in a harsh motion, which was just the way Naruto liked it. Sasuke's teeth scraping along the shaft as sucking the head, pulling out the pre-cum at a faster rate, bringing Naruto to the rising high he had been begging for.

Sasuke engulfed him once more, his tongue swirling along the shaft, all the way to the hilt, the teeth scraping becoming erratic as Sasuke became impatient for Naruto to come. Naruto moaned loudly as the pain and pleasure of the tongue and teeth became too much for him. He yelled out loud as one of the most powerful orgasms he has since meeting Sasuke hit him, his seed rushing forcefully, painfully into Sasuke's waiting mouth. Naruto breathed deep as Sasuke let go of him, causing Naruto to sink to the bathtub floor, the water cold. Sasuke swallowed as much of the cum as he could before looking at Naruto.

"Better?" he asked. All Naruto could do was nod, "Your penis know who it belongs to?" Naruto nodded more forcefully. He raised his head as his breathing slowed.

"That...was...awesome." Naruto said to Sasuke before raising his hands to grab his face and pull him to him for a sweet, after blowjob kiss, one that was somewhat of a ritual for them, the taste of Naruto's seed still on Sasuke's tongue, "That makes up for the three days we didn't have sex." Naruto said pulling back.

"Good, now can we finish the shower? I need to finish the paint job."

"Yeah." Sasuke pulled Naruto up and had to half hold him while they both washed off. After getting everything off of themselves, they each stepped out to dry off. Sasuke wrapped the towel around his waist and turned to Naruto.

"I'm going to go finish painting...and you..." he smiled at Naruto's pink tinted face, "Can go rest or whatever." he said and left the bathroom, shutting the bathroom door behind him.

"Stupid Sasuke..." Naruto mumbled to himself, "Making me all tired out so he could paint the room any color he wanted...baka..." Naruto finished, threw on some comfy clothes and went to go watch the Disney marathon they had on TV.

* * *

REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!

BD


	2. Chapter 2

Did you enjoy the first chapter as much as I did? Good. Enjoy the second as well.

BD

* * *

Naruto sat up from watching Tarzan; surely Sasuke had to be done painting by now. He hadn't seen him in...Naruto looked at him watch...6 hours...wow. Naruto stood up to stretch before wandering into the room at the end of the hall. He knocked gently on the door.

"Yes dobe?" Sasuke called from inside.

"You done yet?"

"Almost, come in if you want."

"Well, I think I will." Naruto turned the knob and walked in, covering his mouth to hide the rush of emotion welling up. Sasuke had painted two of the walls with his blue and using Naruto's pink to make swirls and waves of purple mixed in. The other two walls had the same type of design, just the colors switched. The ceiling was the mixed purple with blue flowers and pink butterflies and bees. Sasuke always was such an amazing artist. Naruto fanned himself to stop the tears he wanted to let free. Sasuke stood up from painting the last swirl and turned to look at Naruto fanning himself.

"Is the smell too strong?" he asked going to the window and opening it more.

"No...you...stupid!" Naruto said and tackled Sasuke to the floor.

"Do you hate it?" Sasuke asked, totally not getting the big picture.

"No, I love, absolutely. I could never have pictured anything better!" Naruto said sitting up to wipe his eyes. Sasuke sat up as well and looked around.

"It does look good, doesn't it?"

"It's magnificent!" Naruto said taking Sasuke's hand. Sasuke looked at Naruto and smiled.

"I thought you would like it."

"I do, I really do."

"I'm glad."

"I know she'll like it too." Naruto said.

"So it is a girl?"

"Yeah, they called yesterday with the good news. That's why I wanted pink because they said pink was a good girl color. She'll be here in about 2 months." Naruto looked at Sasuke and crawled over onto his lap to be held. Sasuke began to stroke Naruto's chest lovingly.

"I'm glad we got involved in this program."

"Yeah..." Naruto said as Sasuke's hands began to travel up Naruto's shirt of their own accord. The finger tips moving to the nipples and rubbing them in-between the thumb and forefinger to make them erect. Naruto pushed back against Sasuke as he began to kiss along Naruto's neck and into his hair. Sasuke's fingers continued to work Naruto's nipples like tuning a radio, and just like a radio; Naruto continued to get louder with his groans and moans. Sasuke pushed Naruto forward, onto his hands and knees. Sasuke then pushed Naruto down onto the floor. He quickly pulled Naruto's pants down along with boxers.

"Someone's in a hurry." Naruto said turning back to look at Sasuke.

"You had your turn earlier, now...it's MINE." Sasuke flipped Naruto over and removed his own pants. He moved over Naruto like a tiger ready to take its prey. Sasuke rubbed Naruto's penis in his hands pushing it up and down, causing it to become erect faster. Naruto gasped and moaned as this was done.

"Sasu...not so hard...AH!" Naruto cried as Sasuke applied one finger to Naruto's back entrance, "Sasu...we need...some lube or something...it really hurts..." Sasuke stopped moving his finger and looked around. He spotted what he was looking for and grinned wickedly. He pulled the paint can over and dipped his whole hand in. Naruto's eyes widened at the realization of what Sasuke was planning. Sasuke then stuck his finger in once more, the cold paint helping to numb the feeling of an unknown item in his ass. The paint warmed up more and more as Sasuke moved his fingers inside of Naruto, the other hand, he dipped into the pain once more, rubbing the paint covered hand, not busy, on Naruto's penis, causing a cold sensation that arched Naruto's back off of the floor into Sasuke's hand, his legs becoming stiff with pain at the rise of his back. Sasuke pressed Naruto back down and leaned over his, his fingers doing all they could to give him an immeasurable feeling. Sasuke finally pulled his fingers out, his other hand still pushing on Naruto's throbbing erection. Sasuke dipped his fingering hand into the pain and coated himself with the cold paint, feeling what Naruto must have when rubbing the cold paint on him. Sasuke thoroughly coated himself with the paint and positioned himself at Naruto's entrance, the other hand still ravaging Naruto's highly erect penis. Naruto raised his head for a moment to look at Sasuke and nodded. Sasuke eased the tip in, the slammed the rest in, a scream dying in his throat as Sasuke moved in and out quickly causing the scream to turn into a forced moan that caused him to cough viciously as Sasuke continued to pull in and out, the force dragging Naruto across the carpet, making a deep red mark along his back that made the pain in his ass even better, the pleasure coursing through him was inconceivable! Sasuke pulled Naruto up into his lap, grabbing his ass and pulling him up and down, impaling him even more, the pulling his lips in for a lustfully erotic kiss. Sasuke continued to impale him until Naruto wrapped his hands around Sasuke's neck and held tight as he came, hard and quick. Sasuke felt the heat of the cum on his stomach and running down his legs, causing him to impale Naruto a couple more times before he came inside of Naruto. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Naruto slumped out of Sasuke's hold and slithered to the floor, laying there with Sasuke's limp penis still inside him. Sasuke finally took a deep enough breath to pull out, groaning at the loss of perfect heat. Sasuke lay down beside Naruto and kissed his hand.

"That...was...OHMYGOD..."

"Yeah..." Sasuke said breathing easier, a smile on his lips.

"Who's...who's gonna clean up?"

"You." Sasuke said and took hold of one of Naruto's hands in his.

"Ok...on two conditions."

"What?"

"One, I wanna lay a new carpet, I cannot stand the thought of our daughter playing on the same carpet in which we fucked and came on..."

"Sounds fair."

"And two, next time, tell me you don't have any decent lube BEFORE sex."

"Deal."

"Good." Naruto said and rolled over onto his belly, "Sasuke, can you carry me to the bedroom, I don't wanna walk."

"Can't we just stay here?"

"Ok." Naruto laid his head down and rest while Sasuke rolled over as well to rest. They rested for a couple of hours before Sasuke had the strength to get up and carry Naruto to the bedroom. He left him there while he went to go order new carpets for the baby's room.

* * *

AWWWWWW!!! Sasuke loves his Naru-chan! So do I for that matter. Thank for reading and remember...REVIEW!! REVIEW!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEAAASSSSEEEE!!!!! Review.


End file.
